Grave Consequences
Grave Consequences is the third episode of the second series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood, which was first broadcasted on September 16, 2013. View the Grave Consequences Gallery. Summary A forensic scientist is about to uncover the Wolfblood secret, as an archaeological excavation into a wolfblood skeleton threatens to reveal everything. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Maddy and Rhydian are waiting for Jana to come out of the bathroom. Jana expressed her love for flushing toilets. The three then walk into class to find Liam surrounded by their classmates inspecting a photo on his phone. He claims to have found the skeleton of a real life werewolf supposedly killed by one of his ancestors. Tom suggests that it is the skeleton of a badger and Shannon dismisses that werewolves even exist. Liam tells them to laugh it up because his father's called in a scientist to prove it. Maddy and her friends look concerned. Jana is infuriated and storms from the classroom. Rhydian insists that she calms down and Maddy says it could be anything, not necessarily a wolfblood. Jana doesn't believe her and says Calwearas are all the same (Calwear is Wild Wolfblood insult for humans). They all agree that while there is a possibility that it isn't anything they need to know for sure and devise a plan to check Liam's field at break. Although, Jana is still mad and brushes them off as she goes to her next class. Shannon and Tom arrive and ask if Maddy and Rhydian are going to check out the bones. Maddy says they can't come because Jana doesn't know they know the wolfblood secret. At the dig site Jana uses an extended form of Eolas called Ansin (pronounced ants-see-on). It allows a wolfblood to connect to nature, more than Eolas can. Rhydian states very vaguely, "It let's you know things". Jana then begins to hyperventilate as she apparently sees what lead to the death of the skeleton. Her eyes go yellow and sound effects of gun shots can be subtlety heard. Jana jumps away from the bones and says that "he was killed during transformation" and that he was also an ancestor of Maddy's. Maddy and Jana try to bury the skeleton again but a thwarted when the forensic scientist Dr. Rebecca Whitewood comes along. Maddy calls her parents to tell them and they tell her "to keep her muzzle out of it". She explains about the scientist and Jana's revelation that the skeleton belongs to an ancestor to the Smith family. When she tells them about how Jana used Ansion her parents scoff and say it is the equivalent of someone saying they're psychic, but they digress and agree to do some digging to see if any of their relatives went missing, that it may be possible because Daniel's family had been on that land for many centuries. Back in school, after break, Jana is talking to Rhydian and Maddy. She can't let the wolfblood be left out there without a proper burial otherwise his spirit won't go to rest in the Rite of Friogearde (pronounced free-a-guard) ceremony, which is central to the Wild Wolfblood religion in granting peace to the dead. She says they should just nick the bones. Maddy insists it's unlikely the scientist will believe in werewolves as a viable explanation anyway. If they try to steal it then they risk exposure more than if they left it lying around. Jana is again angered by their lack of faith exclaiming "is nothing sacred to you two?". Mr. Jeffries enters the classroom and announces they won't be having afternoon classes because he's organized a visit to the excavation site. At the site he hushes down the class and thanks his 'old university friend Rebecca' to which he corrects as 'Dr. Whitewood' when she stares at him slightly embarrassed. He also introduces another character as her assistant who for the rest of the episode serves as a cockblock for all of Jeffries romantic advances on Dr. Whitewood. Dr. Whitewood gives a little speech and asks a few questions to which Shannon responds to all, especially persistent to prove the existence of werewolves impossible. The Assistant pulls out something to show the class, a musket ball, from the weapon responsible for the wolfblood's death. The doctor then announces that once she gets back to the lab she'll be able to run DNA tests to determine exactly who and what the skeleton belonged to. Maddy sets Shannon on a mission to distract Rebecca so that she can nick the bones, if they analyses them in a lab they'll know it's not human and it will put all the wolfbloods in danger. Meanwhile the Three K's are busy making fun of Mr. Jeffries as he longingly looks onto an interaction between Rebecca and her assistant. Shannon and Tom convince him that Dr. Whitewood asked them to stay behind and help and they tell the reverse to Dr. Whitewood (that Mr. Jeffries said that they could stay). Tom and Shannon then proceed to ask an abundance of questions to Dr. Whitewood in order to stall/ distract her. They ask how long it takes to excavate the bones and the doctor gives them an estimation of an hour. Maddy phones her parents again and they reveal that after going through the city archives that they are probably related the to wolfblood in the ground. Maddy's Great Great Great Great Uncle William, 200 years ago, had no death record meaning no one knew what happened to him. Maddy then gets an incoming call and switches it over to Shannon who explains the time limit they have to get the bones out of there. Rhydian is with Jana in the woods as she collects the herbs (specifically sage) required for the Rite of Friaguard. He's skeptical and she tells him if he's going to behave like that he should leave her alone. Maddy calls Rhydian and tells him to meet her back at home, that they need shovels and spades for the burial. Really it's just a ploy to trap Jana because she's too emotionally invested and could screw things up. When they arrive Maddy locks her in the family shed and runs back to go help Shannon and Tom. Liam goes through his family attic along with his mates and comes across heaps of musket balls. Shannon and Tom are still trying to stall Dr. Whitewood when Mr. Jeffries comes back with a 'China Garden meal set for two'. He shoos the kids out of the tent which they are very frustrated about. It should be noted Rebecca's assistant is present this whole time... While they're gone Jeffries and Rebecca talk about Shannon. Dr. Whitewood comes the the conclusion that Shannon's dismissal of werewolves might be because she discovered her 'monster on the moors' after all and wants to keep the discovery to herself. Liam and the gang arrive to show Dr. Whitewood the bullets. Liam brags in front of Maddy and her friends how his ancestor was a werewolf hunter. He keeps rubbing it in her face until Maddy snaps at attacks him. Dr. Whitewood see's Maddy's hand with the wolfblood veins showing. Jeffries breaks up the tussle but Maddy is left with a split lip and Shannon a cut and bleeding ear. Dr. Whitewood cleans up Maddy's injury and asks her how long she's known Shannon. It is hinted that Whitewood presumes Maddy's a werewolf and then pockets a tissue with Maddy's blood on it, although Shannon sees this. Maddy's parents arrive home to hear a banging on the shed door. They open it an a furious Jana races away, back to the excavation site. The excavation is finished and Jeffries and the Assistant put the bones inside ski-tubs and then put them in the boot of the car. Maddy and Rhydian, watching in the shrubs, know this is the only chance they have to get the bones. They kick away the pegs on the excavation tent so that it collapses on everyone inside. Rhydian grabs the first box but someone grabs Maddy. Jana comes to the rescue and wrestles them off. They grab the other tub and make away into the forest with them. Once they're far enough away they stop running and put down the tubs. Jana throws her shovel down and shouts at the other two for locking her up. Maddy says she couldn't risk Jana hurting Tom and Shannon. Jana is confused until Maddy explains further that they helped get the bones because they know Maddy's wolfblood secret. This sets Jana off even more, but Maddy defends them. Jana shuts up after some banter to allow Maddy to check a message that had been sitting on her phone for a while. It's from Shannon about Dr. Whitewood having her DNA. Maddy panics until Tom and Shannon arrive. Shannon is smiling and pulls out a bad with the bloodied tissue, she swapped her's with Maddy's so that all the doctor will find is normal human blood! Maddy's parents come looking for Jana and find the lot of them with the bones. Happily they all return home! That night, with Jana leading, they perform the Rite of Friogearde to lay William Smith to rest, that his soul may join the honoured dead in the One Pack, to hunt proudly for eternity. Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes Category:Wolfblood